Betrayed
by theultimatenerd04
Summary: *Rewritten Version* War is coming to Olympus and there is nothing the Olympians can do to stop it. They can only hope to defend their home from the one that was destined to be either Olympus' saviour or destroyer. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Blurb

**Here is the blurb as promised. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. Things got in the way.**

*Rewritten Version*

War is coming to Olympus and there is nothing the Olympians can do to stop it. They can only hope to defend their home from the one that was destined to be either Olympus' saviour or destroyer.

Percy is waging war on Olympus to avenge an injustice long forgotten. With the help of the Goddess of the Hunt, he is assured of victory.

But nothing is as certain as it seems. A goddess will do whatever possible to bring back peace to her family, whatever the cost.

The question is... What will be the cost the peace back to Olympus when everybody seems hell bent on war?


	2. Prologue

_**The Betrayed Hero Chapter 1**_

 _ **AN**_ _. This is the rewritten version of this story as the original was horrible and cliché. I will most likely need some OCs later in the story, so if you have one please leave a comment or PM me. I will put the name of the character and the person who suggested it at the bottom. Please keep in mind that this is the prologue so the chapters will be longer._

 _Also, I kinda need a Beta so if you're interested please PM me._

 _Enjoy :)_

 _ **Prologue**_

Shadows stretched abnormally across the room as the flickering hearth tried to warm up to dark, desolate room. The Olympians assembled in dead silence as opposed to their normal bickering. Everybody knew what was at stake. A vast mistake would either be righted or made worse. The stakes were high but Zeus still wouldn't let go of his pride. The vote was cast and the decision final.

There was no time for games, this is war.


	3. Chapter 1

Artemis crept through the forest, stalking her prey. Zeus had tasked her and her hunter's the track down a man who Zeus thought maybe be a vacant god. They had been chasing him for one week now and Artemis was honestly surprised that a man had evaded her for so long when they were all doing their best to be stealthy. Eventually they tracked him to a school in Maine. A military school, if her memory served correct.

"Zoë, conduct a search around the school grounds. If we don't find this man, he could become a true threat to Olympus." Artemis commanded.

Zoë nodded and grabbed a couple of hunters to scout the perimeter. While she was doing that, Artemis would lead the newer hunters into the school, using the mist.

Once they got inside, she ordered her hunters to spread out as the school was having their annual dance. As they melted into the sea of dancer's, Artemis began to comb the the auditorium for her prey. But instead of spotting him, she saw a group of demigods, no doubt from the infidel camp, trying and failing to blend in. Rolling her eyes at their pathetic attempt to fit in with the middle schoolers, she walked up to the only female of the group to interrogate her on why she was here.

"Demigod." Artemis announced her presence as she approached.

The girl jumped and spun around, landing a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lady Artemis, I didn't know it was you."

Artemis brushed her apology away. "What is your name demigoddess? Why are you here?"

"My name's Thalia, daughter of Zeus milady. We were sent here to pick up two demigods who are suspected to be children of Hades." The newly named Thalia answered.

Suddenly an iris message formed in front of Artemis.

"Milady!" Zoë gasped. "Manticore!"

"Where Zoë? Where?" Artemis asked hurriedly.

"Outside. We are in the forest." Zoë answered before looking at something behind her.

"Hades!" Zoë cursed. "Milady, please come!"

The iris message disappeared as Artemis looked around for her hunters. Pulling out her hunting horn, she blew a long soft note that was just loud enough to be heard over the hustle bustle of the hall. Immediately, all of her huntresses were pushing and shoving their way towards her.

"Follow me!" Artemis cried as she ran towards to exit. If there was a manticore, the other group of hunters might be in terrible danger.

As soon as she got outside, Artemis skidded around and ordered her hunters to regroup in the forest while she distracted the manticore and helped her other hunters. She blew her hunting horn once again but this time it was a clear, piercing sound. At the sound the manticore froze in shock and horror. It was a perfect time for her hunters to fire. Just as the thought left her head, a lone silver arrow sprouted from the forest with the accuracy that only a huntress could achieve.

The manticore staggered back, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" The manticore cried.

He unleashed a multitude of spikes towards the forest where the arrow came from but just as the spikes were about to hit the tree line, a wall of mud rose out of the ground, effectively stopping the arrows.

The manticore looked around in shock. As far as he knew, no other being apart from Gaia had that much power of the earth. He immediately looked towards Artemis, to see if she knew what was happening, if she did, it was not a good sign for the manticore.

Artemis' expression said everything the manticore needed to know. A mixture of surprise, gratitude and happiness was present on the goddess' face. Looking towards the cliff face, he quickly grabbed the daughter of Zeus with his tail while looking around for the children of Hades. Thorn noticed them cowering behind the demigods from the camp and growled in annoyance. With the hope of capturing the di Angelo's forsaken, the manticore ran right over the edge of the cliff with Thalia still struggling in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on the clifftop, Artemis was looking around for the source of the mud wall. Just as she was about to give up, a man appeared in a whirlwind of dirt and leaves. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a arrow flew at his head. Quickly ducking, the mysterious man looked around for the culprit.

"Lord Perseus, I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" A huntress called out as she moved beyond the ranks of her sisters.

Perseus rolled his eyes as he answered, "Phoebe, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Lord'. I absolutely detest it."

"About every time I do it." Phoebe answered with a smirk.

By this time, the Camp Half-Blood demigods were understandably confused.

"Um... Sorry to ask, but who are you." The only male of the group asked.

"I am the forgotten god, the betrayed Olympian." Perseus said mysteriously.

As he finished his short declaration, a soft tinkle of laughter was heard, slowly getting louder. Everybody looked around to find the moon goddess clutching her stomach laughing. Noticing that all the attention was on her, Artemis composed herself and explained.

"I'm just surprised that although you hate it when my hunters call you 'Lord', you introduce yourself with all those titles."

Perseus pouted childishly, "You ruined my dramatic entry sis."

"Wait... Sis? How can you be her brother if I've never heard of you?" The daughter of Athena, Pallas asked arrogantly.

As soon as she asked her question, Perseus quickly lost his grin. Looking at his sister he stated, "You explain." and flashed out.


	4. Chapter 2

"Why did he leave?" Alex the son of Nemesis asked curiously.

Artemis sighed as she surveyed the demigods. They were both bursting with questions, neither of which she wanted to answer. "All right, I will answer your questions about my brother's heritage, if they are reasonable."

At this, the two demigods started talking non-stop.

Artemis raised her hands and instantly, the demigod's mouths slammed closed.

She sighed once again and said, "One at a time!"

Instantly, Alex asked, "Why did he say he was your brother? Isn't Apollo your only brother?"

"Indeed he is, Son of Nemesis, but you are forgetting about all of my half brothers."

"But he is a god, not a demigod." Alex continued.

Artemis sighed. "No more questions." She stated.

At this, an outcry of indignation broke out but Artemis held up her hand and the demigods fell silent.

"Instead of going around in circles answering all your questions, I shall explain everything from the beginning, once we get out of here."

With this, Artemis snapped her fingers and the group disappeared into a silvery mist, reappearing in Artemis' temple on Olympus.

Once they were settled, Artemis got straight to the point. "Alright, so all of you know Athena."

The demigods nodded in unison.

"Well when her mother, Metis, was pregnant, Zeus received a prophecy. It stated that Metis would have two children with Zeus. The first would be a daughter, and the second would be a son. Now, that seems all well and good, but Metis' son was prophesied to overthrow Zeus.

As you may have guessed, the daughter was Athena, while the son was Perseus. Zeus got paranoid and tricked Metis into turning into a fly and copied Kronos, swallowing her. As you know, that strategy did not work out as Athena was born out of Zeus' head. But, straight after Athena came another god, the newly born Perseus.

Zeus hushed it up and threw Perseus off Olympus, forbidding him to ever set foot there again. After ten years of exile, a few of my other siblings and I, made Zeus cast a vote as the council is a democracy, regardless of what Zeus may think.

I was not allowed to vote as I was the one to call the vote. Perseus was banished with a vote of 9-3, with the deciding vote being the one of his twin sister, Athena.

That is why he hates anyone who mentions his family as Athena's betrayal hurt him more than any of us could ever know. Myself and a few of our other siblings that votes for him to stay, have kept in touch with him over the years, against Zeus' wishes.

This was the first time he has shown himself to anyone other than my siblings and I. Do not tell Zeus that he is still around. My father thinks he has faded long ago."

Artemis ended her long rant with a glare directed towards the listening demigods.

It was clear she loved her brother very much, so it was in the demigod's best interests to not tell Zeus. If they did, the jackalope population would escalate by three regardless of gender.

Artemis lifted her hand to teleport them back to camp when Perseus flashed into her temple.

"Wait, sister!" He called. "I'm going to camp as well."

She fixed him with a glare and Perseus fidgeted nervously.

"So after all that moaning and groaning about my idea, you finally decided to do it."

"Well, you did dump it on me all of a sudden! I didn't have any time to think about it."

Artemis snorted but help her tongue.

"Anyway, Perseus here is coming to camp with you but in order for him to come, I need to wipe your memories. I can do it without your consent but it will be easier and less painful if I have it."

The demigods exchanged a glance.

"I am willing, but can we know why he is coming to camp?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

Here Perseus cut in."I am sorry demigods but that knowledge is not for your ears."

Pallas opened her mouth to protest but Perseus held up his hand to silence her.

"I would appreciate it if you waited until I finished speaking to protest. If my enemies found out that you had the knowledge, even if you didn't remember, they would do everything in their power to extract the knowledge from you..."

"... My brother needs to remember that some things are not meant for the ears of mortals." Artemis cut in, glaring at Perseus.

The man in question looked confused and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what his sister meant by that.

Eventually, comprehension dawned in him and he nodded.

"My sister is correct. Tell no one of the knowledge I have imparted on you today."

Alex nodded in agreement.

The other two demigods exchanged glances and reluctantly nodded, both for different reasons.

Thalia because she understood that having the information was not worth being kidnapped and tortured for said information.

Pallas agreed because she understood that she had no other choice. Even if she didn't the two gods would do it anyway.

Artemis raised her hands and a silvery light shot out and wrapped around the demigods. Perseus did the same thing but a pitch black light emitted from his hands.

The two different lights circled around the demigods and slowly got closer and closer until the demigods absorbed the lights. They glowed with a combination of both colours before all three of them collapsed.

0o0o0o0o0o

A blinding flash enveloped the area next to Thalia's Tree as the two immortals and three demigods flashed into Camp Half-Blood. Once the demigod's eyes had adjusted back from the bright light, they thanked the godly siblings and started heading down to camp.

Perseus remained on the hill, gazing nostalgically down on the camp. Artemis looked at him sympathetically.

"It looks very different doesn't it."

Perseus nodded absent-mindedly. The last time he had been here was when the camp had been in Ancient Greece. After that, he had drifted all around the world, avoiding everything to do with the Greeks almost religiously.

It had changed so in the time that he'd been gone. Before it had consisted of just one small house that fit both the demigods and the trainers. The only training grounds they'd had back then was the ground surrounding the camp where the demigods would hold mock duelling tournaments.

Now, the camp was equipped with a horse-shoe of the most peculiar cabins that, due to the architecture, Perseus could only presume that each god had one cabin to themselves. Whether they were temples or homes for the demigods, he did not know. He could smell the smoke from the hearth that was situated in the middle of the horse-shoe and practically taste the delicious smells that were wafting from the dining pavilion.

Spotted in the area behind the cabins were a series of what Perseus believed to be obstacles used to help the demigods train. There was an archery range, a combat arena and even a lava climbing wall.

These demigods must be much better trained than the ones in the old camp.

In front of the cabins was a two-storey, baby blue house. It looked just like a typical country farmhouse but Perseus knew it must have a purpose.

Artemis waved her hand in front of Perseus' face. "Come on. We should catch up to the demigods." She started walking in the direction that the demigods had gone when she heard a soft voice.

"Artemis…" Perseus trailed off as Artemis turned around. "It's so different…"

Artemis smiled sadly. He was reminiscing on what could have happened if he hadn't been banished. She empathised with him but also knew that he couldn't dwell on the matter. It was not wise to dwell on the past.

She voiced that exact phrase to him and Perseus nodded in agreement. With that, both gods starting down to the camp.


End file.
